【龚方only】小房客（2）
by shinezha
Summary: 小房客这么清新短打的文竟然还有续集？？还是小车车？短打一发完，应该没啥雷


第二天近午时，方书剑才吱吱呀呀踩着木楼梯，晃晃悠悠下得楼来，一屁股坐在吧台边，一杯温茶就送到了他手边。

"怎么样？有不舒服吗？"龚子棋头也没抬地继续擦净手中的玻璃杯。

"没有，睡的可好了。"方书剑捧着茶看着窗外，"哇今天天气好好啊，好凉快啊诶？昨晚是下过大雨了么？"

"嗯，半夜下了……"

"那我们出去玩吧！"方书剑打断龚子棋兴奋地脱口而出。

龚子棋这下才抬头看他，方书剑脸上洋溢着快乐，活像突然得知放假的孩童。他不由得挑眉，笑的饶有意味，盯着方书剑问道："我们？我们很熟吗？"

方书剑跪在椅子上，双肘撑在吧台上塌腰凑近龚子棋，面上带了得意的小表情，低头抬眼回盯住对方，"你少装。你说，昨天晚上你有没有趁我喝醉对我图谋不轨啊？"

"哎你可别瞎说，"龚子棋笑着举起双手作投降状，"我只是把你送回房间了没别的，我可对你没那种兴趣。"

这下方书剑才露了窘迫的神情，仰头灌了一口茶，直把龚子棋看的心软又好笑，才拍了拍方书剑的肩膀，"走吧，我们去哪儿玩？"

"海洋公园！"

.

.

杭州的公共交通真的是垃圾，偏偏海洋公园又那样远。方书剑坐在公车靠窗的位置，跟着车厢一起晃悠悠，肩侧和大腿不时撞在龚子棋的身上。

"啊，好像有点晕车。"

龚子棋伸手按下方书剑玩手机的双手："别玩手机了，会更晕的。睡会儿吧，到了我叫你。"

方书剑于是乖乖的收起手机，直接靠上了龚子棋的肩膀。龚子棋的脸上便带了些不易察觉的笑意。

还真把自己当熟人呢这小房客，龚子棋心想。其实昨晚确实也没发生啥事，龚子棋把醉酒的方书剑抱上楼安顿进被窝，拧了半湿的毛巾替他擦拭脸和手，于是他触到了少年的眉眼，脸上的绒毛，并情不自禁地用拇指划过了他微启的嘴唇。方书剑已经睡着了，这时突然翻身抱住了龚子棋的小臂，梦呓似的略张开嘴，露出粉色湿润的舌尖，哼哼了一声。龚子棋心头一热，赶紧抽身离开，似扑灭一颗火苗。

.

.

"到了，要下车啦。"

下车后的方书剑瞬间变成了肆意撒欢的小兔子，围着龚子棋蹦蹦跳跳。

"我跟你说今天一定要给你和大鲨鱼拍一张合影！我们先去海底世界好不好？"方书剑拽着龚子棋的手腕快步向海底长廊进发，和周围拖着爸爸妈妈手的小孩并没有什么两样。

"啊这里有一条鲨鱼快过来！……啊游走了！你快点呀！……你跑到它前面去等它过来了我给你拍！……你再过来点！……龚子棋你笑一下嘛好嘞！"

龚子棋自己都笑自己今天哪来的好脾气，一个大男人，任由方书剑吆喝指挥着在一堆孩子里跑来跑去，样子肯定傻得旁边的家长都奇怪，而且就是为了追赶一只鲨鱼？！

听到拍好了他终于松了一口气，揽着方书剑的肩膀赶紧离开了海底世界，丢人的地方逃的越快越好，只是方书剑还不觉得难堪只觉得有趣，"哎呀干嘛呀子棋，"方书剑扭着身子试图用胳膊肘推开龚子棋，不小心捅在了他的腰上，龚子棋条件反射地飞快松开手看着方书剑正欲开口，却看到方书剑将手机上的鲨鱼合影举到面前笑嘻嘻地说，

"你看你俩笑起来多像！"

.

.

"哎那里有买棉花糖的诶！"

龚子棋已经放弃了，这个小家伙进了游乐园真的就一刻不停地蹦哒，别想按住了没可能的，只能任由他拖着自己满园跑。

但龚子棋还是觉得自己好歹作为一个留着脏辫穿着湖人的球衣球裤满腿纹身的酷盖，拿着一朵巨大的棉花糖是有失体面的，何况棉花糖还是粉色的。

"哎你这个人都不保留一点童心的嘛？"方书剑故作老成地"教育"着他，一面舔着，抿着自己那朵粉色棉花糖。就在这时一阵风刮过，直把棉花糖扑了方书剑满脸，细密的糖丝粘了不少在他微湿的脸颊上。

看到龚子棋在一边乐的直不起腰来，方书剑一面扒拉着脸上的糖丝，一面羞恼地跺了脚，"你还笑呢！快帮我弄一下啊！"

龚子棋于是忍笑帮他扑脸上的棉花糖，可毕竟是出了些汗，微融糖丝和皮肤粘的牢了，实在难的清理。两人站在公园的一片空地中央，阳光正映在方书剑的侧脸上，年轻脸庞上的茸毛和糖丝便一齐折射出金色晶莹的光，细细刺在龚子棋的眼里和心里。他突然就凑上去，轻轻吮了一口那饱满的面颊，舌尖在方书剑脸上划过，甜丝丝的糖，混合着微咸的皮肤味道，就一起传入大脑，又电流似的，酥酥麻麻传遍全身。

方书剑的脸刷的一下就红了，一把将龚子棋推开，"干嘛呀你！"腮帮子鼓鼓地瞪着龚子棋。

"你好甜呀。"龚子棋嘻嘻地笑眯了眼，露出一口大白牙，而方书剑的脸又更红了几分。

.

.

两人之间小小的尴尬随着一个又一个的项目和场馆逐渐被方书剑的兴奋所冲淡。这时他们突然走进了一个黑漆漆的场馆。没入黑暗的那一霎那，几乎是下意识地，方书剑伸手去捞身边的龚子棋，抓住了龚子棋正好送过来的手臂便牢牢抱住不敢撒手。走过两个转弯，眼前突然有了光了，方书剑这才放松些。

"哇你看！是水母诶！"方书剑指着一排玻璃缸发出惊呼，"哇，好美呀"

原来场馆的昏暗是为了更好地饲养和观看水母，在色彩绚丽的灯光下，浮游的一朵朵水母姿态轻盈，仿佛一个个发着荧光的小精灵般在空中漂浮，旋转，裙摆翕张，仿佛跳舞一般。

方书剑弯腰看的入了迷，脸都快贴在玻璃上了，龚子棋站在他身后，不由自主地看着他。他的小房客几乎是90度弯腰趴在栏杆上，但两条腿竟能一前一后直直地站着，白色的衬衫在腰处收紧，勾勒出少年腰塌下去的美妙弧线，半透明的长衬衫下摆下，朦胧的是牛仔裤包裹的饱满而浑圆的臀。

到底是跳舞的孩子柔韧性真的好呢，龚子棋不由得想到昨夜将他抱上楼时，他的身体好软，软的龚子棋都怕捧不住他，怕他像一朵小水母从他双手间轻松溜走。他腰间和大腿上光滑的软肉，或直接或只隔了一层薄薄的T恤，挤入龚子棋的手心和指缝，带着酒后燥热的体温，让他想要用力揉捏却又不敢伤害这美丽的小东西。这一股热量从掌心烧上了全身，等龚子棋在嘈杂的水母馆里回过神来时，这热气已经在喉结和下半身盘亘不散了。

这时一朵小水母正好飘到了方书剑面前，一张一翕地，似在回应他在玻璃上划动的指尖。方书剑觉得有趣，凑的更近些，嘟起嘴巴作亲吻状想和小水母来个自拍。龚子棋看着方书剑这时翘的更高的臀，脑中的弦啪的一下就被那周身的热量烧断了。他一把拽住方书剑的手腕就把人往外拖，带着不由分说又莫名其妙的怒气，任方书剑在后面叫唤扑打也不听不松手。

.

.

水母馆的旁边就有卫生间，龚子棋一把将人丢进隔间，在锁门的同时将方书剑狠狠摁在墙上施虐一般地吻去，那昨夜饱浸着梅酒汁液的唇，那昨夜发出撩拨人心的梦呓的嘴，那今天一下下勾舔着棉花糖的舌，一起涌上龚子棋的脑海。现在它们都是我的了，他想，一面吮吸着少年舌上的津液，而那饱满的双唇也因激烈的亲吻而迅速红肿。

龚子棋一手捏住那盈盈一握的柔软细腰，一手摸上薄牛仔下饱满的大腿，只用手在腰间用力揉捏一把，方书剑就忍不住哼出了声。

"嘘。"龚子棋凑到他耳边轻声说，扑了湿热的呼吸送入耳中，方书剑便浑身一哆嗦，腿软地扑倒在龚子棋怀中。

龚子棋一手撑住他的腰，一手终于覆上了那浑圆的臀部，用力揉捏了两下心头就又紧了两分。他按着方书剑的臀用力将他埋在自己怀里，霸道地要方书剑的小腹感受自己硬挺的阴茎，隔着数层薄薄的夏装都能感到的滚烫，还因持续充血而不时跳动着。方书剑反抗不能，只好把通红的脸埋在龚子棋的肩窝小声嘟囔着，两手做着徒劳的反抗。

龚子棋将方书剑两手搭在自己肩上，开始解方书剑的皮带。方书剑的惊呼被龚子棋压上来的唇堵在了一半，他含混不清地说着"不可以不可以"，龚子棋压着嗓子说，"你最好不要发出声音哦，这里可是有人不断进出的，乖一点哦。"一面进行着手上的动作。方书剑害怕的噤了声，想要阻挠却还是让龚子棋将裤子褪了去，衬衫的扣子尽数解开，露出少年好看的腹肌与两颗粉红的乳首，还有不知是因了羞耻还是刺激而挺立的阴茎。

龚子棋将方书剑翻转过来背对自己，半透明的衬衣搭在裸露的臀瓣上，露出半弧臀缝。他握住方书剑的细腰将人往下扳，沙漏般的曲线给人刚刚好的舒服手感。裤子早已褪下，胯下的阴茎已硬的发疼发烫，打在方书剑的臀肉上，在他的臀缝里磨蹭，直叫方书剑扭着腰躲闪，却被龚子棋一把捏住了阴茎在龟头处套弄。

"已经这么湿啦？刚刚是谁说不可以不要的，我看很想要嘛。"说着将手上带下的粘液刮蹭在方书剑的穴口，让方书剑又是一哆嗦，"我看你不需要润滑剂了，你自己流的骚水就够多了。"

"不！不行的……"方书剑小声叫喊着。

"嗯？"龚子棋一挑眉咬上了他的颈窝。"什么？"

"我……我包里有润肤乳。"方书剑小声说道。

"我的小房客原来懂的呀。"龚子棋勾起嘴角，伸手取出。润滑，手指一根根地侵入那处子之地，方书剑的腰就一寸寸塌软下去，呻吟的音调也一分分地潮湿而忘情了去。

相比那紧致的肉穴确实过于硕大的龟头终于缓缓滑入了方书剑的身体，龚子棋不得不赶紧捂住方书剑的嘴巴以免他惊叫出声，自己也喘着粗气平息过于强烈的刺激。就在这时隔间外传来了家长带着小孩来上厕所的说话声。方书剑拼命给龚子棋使眼色，龚子棋使坏地笑了，揽着人的腰继续将阴茎一点点送入，慢慢地开始抽动，一手还不忘捏住一颗挺立的乳首在直接揉捻。方书剑哪里经过这事，"啊"的一下终是叫了出来，又旋即咬住唇，愤愤地扭头看着带着笑意的龚子棋。

"爸爸，刚才有人叫了一下？"小男孩的声音。

"别管人家，你赶紧上好厕所出来洗手。"男人的声音。

待到外面没了动静方书剑终于松了一口气，但龚子棋这时突然用力快速抽插起来，方书剑的呻吟求饶在拼命的压抑中还是一声声传来。"不，不行了……我站不住了……啊……"方书剑的白衬衫顺着细细的腰肢垂下，丰满浑圆的臀绽开一层层肉浪，两条腿却扭捏着相互摩挲着仿佛随时都会失去支撑，直看的龚子棋眼底发红，可一声声告饶却听的心底发软。

他狠狠抽送了两下将阴茎拔出，后退坐在了马桶上，"转过来，坐上来"，他说。

方书剑转过来时龚子棋看到了他脸上的潮红，湿润红肿的唇，最要命的是一双半噙着泪光的眼睛。龚子棋心想幸好刚才不是正面操的他，不然这双勾人魂魄的眼睛八成要让他刚才就交代在那。

他扶着方书剑的腰缓缓地插入，方书剑已经褪去了些刚开始的抗拒与忸怩，更仿佛天生通性事似的，甚至搂着龚子棋的脖子开始配合着扭动着腰肢磨蹭敏感之处，将混着颤音和热气的呻吟送到龚子棋耳边。

"怎么突然忍不住了呢？……怎么这么急不可耐了呢？"。方书剑问，羞赧着，却还是情不自禁伸出舌头舔起了男人橄榄核般上下滑动的喉结。

"不是说……对我没有那种兴趣么？"方书剑吮吸着龚子棋的耳垂，报复似的质问道。

"你说……我们熟吗？"方书剑的牙齿咬上男人肩膀结实的肌肉，用力一吮吸便留下了热烈的红痕，像是他不服输的愤懑。

龚子棋只是抿着嘴不说话，方书剑每问一句，他指尖陷入方书剑的臀肉就深一分，胯下激烈的运动就凶狠一分，似要将人生吞活剥。

方书剑的呻吟越发短促和激烈，不禁想伸手去自慰，却被龚子棋将双手缚在身后。

游人和孩童的声音就在薄薄的一墙之隔，公共场合的隐秘性事尤能刺激心理上的快感。外面是孩童纯洁天真的笑声，墙里的却是交合时肉体拍打的声音，欲液抽插时的水声，粗重潮湿的呼吸声，和拼命压抑的放浪呻吟声。

高潮几乎同时将他俩没入海底。龚子棋紧搂着怀里止不住颤抖的小房客，一遍遍抚摸着他薄薄的蝴蝶骨，一节节的脊椎，和勾人魂魄的细腰丰臀，感到一行温热的液体从肩头流下，是他的小水母流泪了。

.

.

"书书啊，你是水做的么？"

"那我可以住你的玻璃房子么？不要让我干涸，房费肉偿。"

龚子棋有点分不清他听到的话语是现实还是幻梦了，罢了他也不想去分辨了，

但他可爱美丽的小水母会是他永远的心肝房客。


End file.
